


Omega Shikamaru

by Wargraymon0700



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Temari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, F/M, Omega Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargraymon0700/pseuds/Wargraymon0700
Summary: Shikamaru has been hiding his true gender as an omega for years when Temari finds it lights a fire between them.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot morning in the Land of Fire as Shikamaru Nara leaned against the gate of his village as he waited for Temari to show up. His brown eyes watched for any sign of the blonde, teal eyed alpha with the best sense in his opinion. 

Inward Shikamaru’s thought ran wild ‘if I was off my supplements I could present myself to her and ask her to mate me. What a drag my heat is messing with my head. Wait I can’t be in heat the supplements stop them. I mean I still need to make a nest and I can still have pups but I shouldn’t be in heat.’

While lost in thought he never notices Temari coming up to him until it was too late.

As Temari approved the gate of Konoha she caught the scent of omega’s in pre-heat. Looking around all she saw was Shikamaru leading against the gate. ‘ What the hell is going on I know I’ve wished Shikamaru was an omega but the only way he could be one and still be a ninja is if he takes supplements. But those are illegal.’ It hits her like a ton of bricks and she lets loose a growl as she relates that Shikamaru is no beta but an omega in plane sight. 

Stopping only a few feet away Temari takes in the sight of the beautiful omega not even ten feet from her. Alpha purrs at the sight of Shikamaru his dark brown eyes and long black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Growling in anger that he would hide his true gender from her and that he stopped her from making him, her mate and future mother to her pups pissed Temari off.

Shikamaru jumped at the loud and anger failed growl from Temari whining he quickly gave into his omega instinct and presented his neck in hopes of calming her down.

“ You have a lot to explain omega,” as Temari growled lowly as not to alert anyone of the truth before she got to mate him.

Freezing Shikamaru stammered “ How did you find out the supplements are supports to stop my heat and mask my sent.”

Temari glared at him and order “I’ll tell you as soon as you take me to your house, so we can have this talk in private unless you what the whole village to find out?”

Nodding he motioned for her to follow when they got to his house. He opens the door letting the alpha in and had her sit down while Shikamaru when to the kitchen to make some tea and so he could take his meds.

“Don’t you even dare swallow that poison,” Temari growled as she caught Shikamaru trying to sneak his meds?

Signing Shikamaru decides to wait until she left to take them. The kettle whistles loudly. Shikamaru goes about making the tea nervously as Temari watches every move making sure he does not take the supplements.

“Are going to stand there all day just make sure I don’t take them?” Shikamaru hisses at Temari.

“You mean am I watching my future mate make sure he doesn’t try to make himself sick, yes I am,” Temari warns him.

Nearly dropping the teat with the tea as he made his way over to the table, “ Future mate did you hit your head or something I don’t remember you trying to court me.”

“I would have started when you were thirteen and gone to your parents for preemption but you decide to break the law instead.”

“I didn’t have a choice if my clan found out I was an omega they would have sold me the first chance they got and I was fourteen when my heat started for information,” Shikamaru growled a little at his clan’s council. ”Besides my dad was the one who gave them to me anyway.” 

Taking that into account Temari was least mad at Shikamaru and pissed at the Nara clan Council. 

“Alright, that explains a few things but why did you not tell me I know you had to see me as a mate when you asked me out,” she tells him. 

Shikamaru stayed silent as he looked at the alpha next to him “Believe me I did what to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn’t respect me anymore.”

Temari sat there in shock and then she started to laugh a little at what he said ”Honestly I respect you more.”

“You do?” 

“Yep because when we have pups you are going to be the one who goes throw that not me.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you will be the type of alpha that hovers over their pregnant mate.” Shikamaru leads throws Temari with a smile as his omega purrs at the thought of being mated to Temari and having her pups.

Temari puffs out her chest and purrs out “ Because I am and no one will be going near you exhale not other alphas. Besides someone needs to make sure you’re safe during your heat.”

Shikamaru hummed “ Anyways what now?”

“Now I would like to court you probably. If that’s alright with you.” Temari stated

“Fine on two conditions one you can’t tell anyone that I was taking supplements and two I get to name our first pup, deal?” said Shikamaru.

“Wait was you are going to stop taking the supplements?” She asked in shock.

“Yeah, you already know I’ll tell everyone I presented late. Because of the stress from the war and everything that happened recently. After all, it’s not unsullied for a stressed omega to present late in life.” Shikamaru Infor’s her with a smile at the thought of being her mate.

“Alright, I agree to those terms,” excide that she finally gets to mate with Shikamaru. 

After finish, her tea Shikamaru leads her to the door.

When Temari got to her hotel all she could think about was Shikamaru in heat and having pups with him.


	2. Step one

After Temari left Shikamaru got to work. First, he got rid of all the supplements in the house. Second, he went to the closet in his bedroom where his nest was and started to rebuild it so it could hold Temari and their future pups. Finally, Shikamaru made sure to push his hormones and scent like it was his first heat. He also wrote letters to all his friends and the Hokage and explained the situation.

While this was going on Temari was writing a letter to her brothers Gaara and Kankuro that Shikamaru was an omega and that he was presenting late because of all the stress from the last few years. Rolling the letter up she summoned her weasel and had him deliver the letter. After finishing all that Temari went to the market to look for a courting gift to give to Shikamaru.

As she looked everything side so small and nothing that Temari thought would be good enough for her Omega. Just as she was about to call it quits something caught her eye. It was a Shogi board made out of white and black marble and the pieces were made of dark-colored jade.

‘That’s it. It’s perfect for Shikamaru and so is that silk blanket for his nest.’ Temari thought as she walked over to the trader and bought the board and pieces. As well as the dark forest green, silk blanket for Shikamaru’s nest. Gathering her gifts and walking back to her hotel she ran into the Konoha 12 and they looked confused.

“What?” asked Temari

Tenten answered, “so you’re courting Shikamaru?” 

“Yeah what of it?” Temari growled 

“Nothing but,” looking over to the rest of her friends Tenten said happily “you all now own me 50 bucks each” 

Temari rolled her eyes and left to wrap the gifts. so She could mate Shikamaru before the Nara Clan council could get him. 

Shikamaru laid in his nest until he caught Temari’s scent at the door leaving his nest. He opened the door to see his alpha standing there. He quickly invited Temari in and has sat her on the couch as Shikamaru got some tea for her and himself something to snack on as well.

Coming back into the room did he notice the two gifts. Taking a deep Shikamaru set down the tea and snacks. Sitting down next to Temari he comments “wow gone for a whole day and you come back with gifts already. Did you plan this?” 

No, nowhere is my first gift something to keep you comfortable in your nest.” handing Shikamaru the blanket. Shikamaru nodes and places the blanket aside to open the next gift. 

He was shocked at what he saw. It was a hand made marble Shogi board with jade pieces.

“Wow, Temari this is the most beautiful board ever thank you, and yes I accept your courtship,” Shikamaru said as he gazed at the board leaning over Shikamaru kisses Temari. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am thinking of doing a sex scene if you like this idea comment and let me know your thoughts.;
> 
> Sorry it's so short

Temari smiled and broke the kiss laughing a little she said “Easy Shika but now can I scent you?”

Shikamaru took a deep breath and nodded all while tilling his head to show his mate gland.

Temari led forward and pressed her neck to his, covered him in her scent marking him as her omega. Both of them purr and Temari pulled away but Shikamaru decides to lay on his head on her lap.

“ So mow that is done I’m going to head to the Nara council and tell them I am off the market and courting an overprotective alpha with a bad temper,” Shikamaru smirks at the jab on Temari. 

Temari starts to run her fighters through her mate’s hair as comfort and to relax his stress. 

Later that day Shikamaru and Temari walk into the council room and processed to explain that they are going to mate on Shikamaru’s next heat in two days.

“Very well we approve of this relationship on the condiction that Temari is the head of the clan and Shikamaru is the Manarce is that understood?” the elder stated.

Temari is fuming and about to say no but Shikamaru beats her to the punch. “ Fine but only if our firstborn is the heir no matter what they present as.” the Omega growled at the beta.

“Fine,” the old alpha muttered through gritted teeth. 


	4. Final Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first sorry everyone for taking so long I have been busy with some stuff and why there is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't what to read it then laters.

Shikamaru was getting ready for tonight so he and Temari could finally be mates. As he walked around the room building his nest on his bed and slipping on an old shirt for comfort and to give Temari less to take off.

While Shikamaru was getting ready so was Temari. She changed out of her battle gear and into a simple shirt and pants and left her hair down.

When she got to the Nara Clan compound she used the key Shikamaru gave to go inside. With that done she walked up the stairs towards her mate’s room when it hit her. His scent is so strong and smells so great like rain in the desert after a long, dry heatwave.

When she opens Shikamaru’s door to his room soon to be theirs she notices a few pictures of his team, him, and his father Shikaku. Looking around Temari saw the nest on his bed and a few of her shirts that have gone missing over the years. Finally, Shikamaru in the nest wearing one of her shirts that went missing the last time she was here in Konoha.

Shikamaru was busy rearranging the nest trying to make it comfortable for both of them and he caught Temari’s scent. He turns around and climbs out of the nest walks over to her pulling her into the room and closer to the nest. All while pushing himself into her scent and purring at the thought of finally being bonded with Temari forever.

“Wait Shikamaru we don’t have to do this, we can wait until your next heat in six months.” She said as a way to give Shikamaru more time if needed.

Growling Shikamaru replied, “I’ve wanted this since I first presented, don't make me wait any longer.” 

He pulls her into a hard kiss and moves them into the nest. All while Temari moved her hands under the shirt, moving them towards his tits, and started to gently massage them. Shikamaru falls on his back in the center of the nest.

As Temari lays on top of Shikamaru kissing him he starts to pull her shirt off and runs his hands over Temari’s abs loving the feeling of his mate’s muscles and started to try and unbuckle her belt but was having a hard time from the pleasure of Temari massaging is breast and sucking on his mating gland.

“Tem please go lower,” moans Shikamaru

Temari started to kiss and suck his nipples and chest while placing a hand in between Shikamaru's legs rubbing his cock and gently stroking his pussy.

Shikamaru flips them, straddling Temari’s hips he starts to grind his pussy over her hard dick and kisses her jaw down her neck towards just above Temari’s pants line.

Shikamaru undid the belt and pulled Temari’s pants and underwear all off in one quick motion.

“Shika that’s it” moans fall from Temari’s lips as Shikamaru starts to lick and suck her cock.

“Ahhh,” moans Shikamaru while sucking his Mate’s boner causing Temari to pull him off and lay him on his back.

“What a drag, why'd you stop me?” pouted Shikamaru he really wanted Temari to cum in his mouth.

Kissing down his jaw she answered, “As much as I would love to paint your mouth with my cum, I would rather see your face when I put it inside this soft pussy. Now let's get you nice and wet.”

Temari started to gently finger Shikamaru and used her thumb to rub his clit. She altered the number of fingers in her mate from one to three. Pulling her hand away Temari licked off the juices and started to kiss up Shikamaru's smooth legs “mmm you are very sweet my little omega I wonder how sweet you are?’ 

She took a light lick to see Shikamaru’s reaction to it and pleasantly surprised to hear him moan louder than before licking to get him nice and wet for her. She also used her hand to start to massage Shikamaru’s cock.

“Alpha I'm going to-” pants and moans Shikamaru as he comes into his mate's mouth.

Temari pulls herself up and alines the tip of her cock to Shika’s center.

“Shika, are you sure we don’t-” Temari was cut off when Shikamaru pulled her into a kiss and replied, “ yes I'm sure how please I want you inside me.” 

Nodding her head Temari gently as possible pushed herself into her mate panting as she had to stop herself from cumming right there. When she was all the way in stayed still and started to suck Shikamaru’s neck to help ease the pain. 

With a nod of his head, Shikamaru signed Temari to start to move both of them moaned and panted. Shika told her to go faster and harder.

After two hours of them going at it, Temari pushed her knot into Shikamaru as they both came together and bit each other's mating glands showing everyone that they now bonded as mates. Readjusting their position with Temari on the bottom and Shika on top. As they wanted for the knot to go away.

“So that was amazing and if I am not pregnant from this I'm going to be really shocked.” painted Shikamaru.

Laughing a little, Temari lightly kissed her mate's forehead and said “Same here. How come on let's get some sleep.” Temari pulls the silk blanket she got over the two of them as they fall asleep.


End file.
